The Sweetest Revenge
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Rhino is fed up with Kurt Angle's God-like complex and long title reign and has decided to take matters into his own hands by enlisting the help of someone from their WWE days in order to take Angle down a notch. Rhino.OC, Kurt Angle, Joe and more.
1. Peaked Interest

**Notes: for the sake of my fic I will refer to Rhino as "Rhino", "Rhi" and once as Terry Gerin. This is purely fictional and not set to any current or past storyline. So read and enjoy. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Rated:M**

**"Peaked Interest"**

**This fic was inspired by a writing prompt provided by the talented Mentally-Unstable! **

* * *

Rhino paced back and forth across the locker room, his blood boiling. The monitor was piping through last week's episode of Impact and he stopped pacing long enough to catch Kurt Angle on the screen. In an instant he picked up the TV and threw it across the room nearly missing Joe as he walked in.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Joe called as he stepped over the broken pieces in the floor.

"I'm fed up man, that's what the fuck! Kurt Angle's walking around with all the gold and I have to wake up and wonder what the point of even coming to work is. It's not like I have a chance of getting a shot. The asshole's somehow managed to get Dixie and Jeff in his pocket. I swear I am beginning to think I'd be better off going back to WWE."

Joe sat down on a bench and started pulling his gear out of his bag. "Don't I know it. And it's only going to get worse. From the rumors circulating it doesn't look like anyone is going to get a successful title shot for some time."

"This is bullshit!"

"Man my contract is up in three months and I'm considering taking an entry level salary with WWE as opposed to staying here. Kurt has taken over and that's not going over well with the rest of the guys. But what can we do?"

Rhino seemed to mull it over for a moment. "I don't know yet. But I'll figure out something."

"What are you thinking?" Joe questioned with a curious glance.

Rhino whipped out this cell phone. "There's only one person I know that can buffer Kurt. And hopefully this person will want to help."

"Man, you better be careful what you open up. The repercussions may be more than you bargained for."

Rhino pushed the final button on the phone to send his call. "At this point what could be worse than working on the Kurt Angle show?"

Joe nodded. "Point taken. I've got your back if you need me but for now I've got to get out there for my match."

"Thanks bro. I'll let you know."

-- -- --

Melony sat alone on the balcony of her Miami Beach condo watching as the rain clouds slowly began to roll in. Her life was so much different than it was just six months ago. Her heart still pined for the job she gave up because of _him_ but she was moving on. Her _new _career was finally taking off and she was finally getting over _him_.

_Him_.

Maybe it wasn't as simple as forgetting his name but she was trying. Maybe not hard enough as her phone rang and she saw the name on the caller id. One of _his_ friends, a past co-worker.

"You're about the last person I would expect to hear from." Melony leaned back in her chair and held the receiver with her shoulder and chin. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm going to cut to the chase here and come right out with it. I need your help."

"What could I possibly help you with Rhino?"

He was aware of how things ended with her and Kurt, so was the rest of the wrestling community. He knew what she'd given up and was hoping that would be enough fuel for her to go along with his plan. Morally it may not be the right thing to do but he was out of options. He took a deep breath, inwardly hating that he always had to be the bad guy. "Kurt. I need your help with Kurt."

His words hit her like a slap to the face and she didn't know whether to scream at him or just hang up the phone. But in the split second before she could decide Rhino explained his decision to call her.

"I know this is wrong, I do. But I can't seem to find any other way. So just hear me out. Kurt is out of control and can't be stopped. He's escalated to world class jerk off and all we want is to take him down a few notches. I'm pretty sure you might be feeling the same way. I have a way to bring Kurt down while helping you get your revenge and career back, if you want it."

She stared out across the city and the sky taking in what he had just told her. While he had some good points she really just wanted to move on and put it all behind her. But she would be lying if she didn't admit to liking the idea of revenge not to mention getting her career back. She could easily tell Rhino that she wasn't interested, hang up and put it behind her, again. Or she could hear him out and then make her decision. Mel decided on the latter.

"Ok, so you've peaked my interest. Tell me what your plan is?"

She listened intently as Rhino described what he had in mind and it was as if she was right back in the loop and reading a script. Before she could stop the adrenaline and the desire she took him up on the offer.


	2. Love versus Gold

Mel made the three and a half hour drive to Orlando with no problem. Now she found herself sitting in Rhino's driveway wondering if it was too late to back out. The front door opened and Rhi smiled and waved, and she had her answer.

She sat glued to her seat watching as he walked toward her SUV. He was barefoot and wearing black gym shorts and a tank top. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail as usual. He looked the same as the last time she saw him.

"Hey Mel. How was your trip?" She opened her door and she cut the engine off before grabbing her purse and stepped out.

He grabbed her in a quick hug and released her.

"It was ok. I guess it gave me too much time to think because I have to tell you, I'm having second thoughts."

Rhino nodded. He didn't like bringing her into this but there was no other way and besides she deserved her shot at getting back into the wrestling world and he planned to use this opportunity to make her see just how much she missed the business. "I do understand Mel, I really do. But you've come this far so at least come in and have a drink with me."

She gave him a hesitant look and he threw his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Come on Mel, we use to be _friends_."

"We still are Rhi; otherwise I wouldn't even be here. It's just. I've worked so hard to move on and now it feels like I'm taking two steps back. Does that make sense?"

"Yes it does."

-- -- --

Inside the Spanish style house, Mel followed Rhino through the foyer, living room and into the kitchen. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take whatever you're having." She walked around to stretch her legs and noticed the pictures that decorated Rhi's refrigerator. There were some from their WWE days and a few new ones of him and the TNA crew. "So you like working for TNA?"

He handed her a glass of Jack Daniels and Coke. She accepted it before following him outside where they sat poolside and sipped their drinks as the sun started to set.

"I do enjoy working for TNA. There is a lot less politics, a lot less drama and the atmosphere is more laid back." He paused to take in a deep breath to calm his mind. "But all that changed when Kurt came in. Ever since he arrived at TNA he's managed to, as only he can, to completely take over and make it all about him."

Melony sighed. "It's always about him. It always has been."

Rhi sensed it was too soon to iron out all the details of their plan to take Angle down so he turned the subject toward her and her new life. "So, how's your party planning business?"

For the first time since she arrived in Orlando her face lit up and she seemed so happy. She went into detail about her business and the parties that she had put together for celebrities and Miami's richest citizens and he listened intently to every word. She smiled and blushed a bit.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on but life is finally looking up for me. Not to say I don't miss wrestling, because I do. That's one of the main reasons I agreed to this. But I just don't know if I can face Kurt. I don't know that I have it in me to hold my on against him."

Rhino sat forward in his chair and stared at his empty glass before turning to her and placing a hand on her knee. "Look Mel, I know this is hard but you won't be alone. I'm with you all the way and the other guys at TNA have our back as well. You can do this. If I didn't have faith in you I wouldn't have called."

He took her empty glass along with his and went to refill them leaving Mel hanging onto his words. But all she could do is harp on the way Kurt had used her to climb to the top of the WWE ladder. She used her business degree to her advantage and got him the prime matches, title shots and first rate promos and great gimmicks. But when she had her shot at gold he made it known that he needed her to help him first. He promised her that once he had the Heavyweight title around his waist, she too would have a belt around her waist. And of course she chose love over gold and in the end Kurt chose gold over love.


	3. Salute

"Do you have any luggage or did you already get a hotel room?" Rhino asked as he handed her a new drink and startled her out of her thoughts.

"Thank you. I, um, well I actually planned on driving back tonight."

Rhino studied her features before laughing. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Well for starters, you've been drinking. Secondly, we haven't had a chance to discuss our _plan_ and _if_ you agree to things, I'm going to need you to go with me to the Impact taping tomorrow, possibly." Rhi fought back the desperation in his voice. He was getting a little annoyed with trying to convince her of the urgency to take Kurt down. Maybe he was becoming too obsessed and not just for his own personal vendetta.

Mel watched as the sun took its final dip and disappeared from the sky. She lifted her drink to her lips and knocked it back. "Ok Rhi, here's the deal. I'll help you but I have to know everything before it happens and I have to be in on every little thing. This will be on my own terms, no surprises. Tomorrow morning I have to go home to take care of some things, so if you need me to be back here for Impact let me know before I leave. Is this all agreeable?"

Rhino raised his glass in a salute. "Sounds good to me. Thank you Mel."

"Don't thank me yet. She stood and stretched her arms. "I need to leave early so can I just stay here tonight?"

"Yeah, of course." He stood and led her to the guest bedroom. "Is this ok? Do you need anything?"

She smiled and shook her head. "This is fine thanks. Goodnight."

"Mel, I know this is hard for you and I just want you to know before it goes any further that I appreciate your help but if it ever gets to be too much just let me know."

She nodded sleepily. "I will."

"Goodnight." Rhi whispered before closing the door.


	4. A Matter of Coffee

"Did you sleep well?" Rhino asked as Mel walked into the kitchen fully dressed and her hair still wet from her shower.

"I did. Thank you."

He handed her a cup of coffee and she took it as a sense of dejavu hit her. It was such a familiar moment and then it hit her. She thought back to the WWE and the many days she'd spent in catering hanging around the coffee pots waiting for fresh coffee.

"Are you ok? Want some breakfast?"

She smiled and declined his offer. "I was just remembering when you started the _coffee for Melony thermos_."

Rhino laughed. "You remember that?"

"How could I forget? You brought me a thermos of gourmet coffee to every show. You never once missed a day."

Rhi shrugged. "It was torture having to listen to you rant and complain about getting a decent cup of coffee. I was just solving a problem."

She scoffed. "Torture? Solving a problem? Was I really that bad?"

"No, you were worse!"

She reached for the nearest thing she could find which happened to be a dishtowel and threw it at him. "Yeah well, I would have been a lot worse if I didn't get my java fix. So thank you."

Silence settled over them as she sipped her coffee and he went about mixing a protein shake.

"So do you need me back here or am I free until you call?"

Rhino seemed to ponder her question before shrugging his massive shoulders. "Well, how do you feel about getting back into things, you know. Being in front of the camera, working the crowd and coming into the TNA family?"

Mel poured another cup of coffee and thought about what he was asking. With keeping her sights set on Kurt she had managed to block out all the other parts. "I guess I really hadn't thought about it."

Rhino smiled. "Ok, here's what I'm thinking, if you agree of course. You go home and take care of what you need to and get back here as soon as you possibly can so we can get you ready for your debut."

"Am I coming out like a fucking debutant now?"

Rhino laughed and shook his head. "No, but you need to brush off your ring rust, get some gear and all that."

"I guess that's reasonable." She pulled out her blackberry and pushed a number of buttons while Rhi watched in amusement. "I moved a few appointments around and my assistant can run things at the office and as long as I have my laptop and my phone I can work from here. So I can go home and do what I need to and be back sometime tomorrow."

Rhino polished off his shake and set the empty glass in the sink. "That's great. Do you feel like having some company on your trip?"

Caught somewhat off guard Mel searched for the right words and failed. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was introducing Rhi into her 'new' life.

"If it's that big of a deal, just forget I asked."

Mel tried to regain her composure and laugh it off. "If you want to come it's fine with me."

"If you're sure you don't mind. I don't have to be at Impact until Tuesday."

She just stared blankly at him while her mind raced a million miles and once again she had to wonder what exactly she had gotten herself into.

"I'm going to go throw some clothes into a bag, be back in a minute."

Mel smiled and sipped her coffee. Things really shouldn't be this awkward but it had been so long since she had hung out that was around when she and Kurt were together. She had worked so hard to leave that life as far in the past as she could.

But she did miss it.

Maybe she needed to embrace this opportunity and take the ride for what it was worth. But she had so many doubts. So much she just wasn't sure she could do.

Rhino watched her from the doorway the worry was written across her face like a flashing billboard. This was exactly why he wanted to go with her. To build her confidence back up to where it belonged.


	5. Damage Control

The two and a half hour drive from Orlando to Miami wasn't bad at all. For the most part Rhi had done the majority of the talking, filling her in on mutual friends and worthy events that she was sorry she missed out on.

They pulled into the parking lot of a tall beach front building. "This is it."

"You live here?" Rhino asked as he gazed up at the height of the structure.

"Yep, on the seventh floor." She smiled. "You seem disappointed."

"No. I just figured you for the glass house in some hip art district. This seems more laid back."

"Jut what do you think of me now? I've always been pretty laid back."

He laughed and grabbed their bags from the back. "Is that right? Well in that case I guess you won't mind taking me out for a steak and beer?"

Mel pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and grinned. "Of course not, if you're sure you're up to it old man."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but aren't you about to turn thirty?"

She playfully punched him in the arm. "True but aren't you about to turn forty?"

Rhino cringed. "Not on your life!" I'll be thirty-four on our birthday, thank you very much."

"Well, maybe you should take a nap because the night doesn't get started until about 10 pm here."

He followed behind her as she greeted the doorman and turned down his offer to help with their bags. Once they were on the elevator Rhi studied her features she never seemed to age physically but there was a great sadness in her eyes. All the doubts her ever had about this plan were laid to rest as he was suddenly sure that she stood to gain as much as he did, if not more, by taking Kurt down.

-- -- -- --

Rhino dropped the bags inside the door and walked over to the glass sliding door that led out onto a huge private patio that housed a small Jacuzzi, furniture and a fire pit. "This is huge! Wow! What a view!"

"Yeah, I love spending my nights out there. For some reason the stars just seem to shine brighter here."

He hung onto each word waiting for her to continue but she when she didn't he knew that his first order of business would be to bring her out of her shell or her safety zone that she had created.

"Make yourself at home. I need to make a few calls." She excused herself from the room and Rhi looked around. There was an extensive collection of books, expensive looking art hung on the walls and photographs of her with famous clients decorated the shelves. But there was nothing that hinted at her past.

Not one photo. Not one title belt. Not one memento.

It was extremely sad that one man had torn her whole world apart. He only hoped it wasn't too late to repair the damage.


	6. Love In This Club

Rhi stepped out of the shower in the guest bedroom and grabbed a towel. He had to admit, Mel was more successful with her party planning business than she had been with wrestling. Not that she wasn't a dynamite wrestler; it was just a known fact that the women got the backseat to the men. Melony was dynamite no matter what situation you put her in. He pulled on a t shirt and pair of shorts before walking out into the hallway where he heard Melony on the phone barking orders like a drill sergeant. Rhi paused a moment before walking into the living room where his breath caught in his throat at the site of her. She wore a body hugging white tank top and skinny jeans and her hair down and wavy like she had just came in from surfing. She looked so glamorous and casual at the same time. And it was having a stirring effect on Rhi.

"Hey! Sorry you had to hear that but this is a cut throat business. So much for being laid back huh?"" She shrugged and gathered up her filofax, cell phone and keys. "There's a bunch of take out menu's in the drawer by the fridge and some frozen dinners in the freezer. The keys to my Hummer are hanging by the door if you want to go out. So I guess that's it."

"Hummer?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's my one luxury."

Rhino frowned. "Where are you going?"

"My assistant just called with a major crisis that she can't handle without me." Mel rolled her eyes and

"Ok so why can't I come with you?"

Mel shrugged. "I really didn't think you would want to."

"And why not? It's a party, famous people and most importantly I can catch up with you."

"Fine Rhi but I'll warn you right now I'm not the same Melony that you know and love. I can be a real bitch when I'm "working". But if you're sure you still want to go you have to change clothes and no I won't hook you up with a celebrity."

Rhi laughed. "Whatever, in case you didn't realize I'm quite the celebrity myself."

Melony laughed at the smug look on his face. "I hate to burst your bubble but you wanna make a bet on that?"

"Sure! What's your poison?"

Mel placed a finger on her chin carefully giving this some thought. "Ok, if as many as three people recognize you, and I'm being generous there, then I'll owe you a bottle of the finest champagne on the menu and an exclusive VIP table not to mention another fifteen minutes of fame with you calling the shots to DJ Starry Knight."

"Starry Knight?"

"It's a chic in case you were apprehensive. And no one ever gets to DJ not even the celebrities."

Rhino paused for a moment. "And if I'm not as famous as I think?"

Mel paused and walked over to him standing dangerously close. "You will owe me fifteen minutes on the dance floor."

Rhi's face drained of color. "You're shittin' me?"

"Nope, I'm serious. And don't make me drag your ass out there." She winked before grabbing her keys. "You want to go change now or in the truck?"

Rhino blinked back the look of shock and ran to his room. Mel couldn't help but laugh out loud. She loved striking the fear of God into every one.

About five minutes later Rhino emerged from his bedroom dressed in black slacks and a casual shirt that left just enough to the imagination to drive a woman wild. His muscles rippled against the constricting fabric. "Will this do?"

Mel stuttered and coughed. "Uh, yeah...I suppose."

"Well I'm ready if you are."

Twenty minutes later after Rhino was assured that he was dressed properly they arrived in her silver Hummer and the valet quickly ushered them out and Rhi offered his arm which she gladly accepted. These events didn't unnerve her but having someone from her former life there with her did set her on edge.

"Melony! Over here!" A voice she recognized as her assistant called out. Mel and Rhi weaved their way through the crowd. "Thank God you're here. I'm about to lose it."

"Ok, just calm down Shayne. I want you to meet someone. This is my long time friend Rhino."

"Rhino? Like the animal?"

"Yes, like the animal. It's nice to meet you Shayne." Rhi extended his hand and she hesitantly shook it.

"Now what's the big emergency that I had to leave the comforts of my house to come all the way down here?"

Shayne pulled her to the side and whispered, "Are you sure it wasn't the comfort of his massive arms that you hated to leave?"

"Shayne! It's not like that. You have five seconds to tell me why you needed me or I'm leaving.

Rhino stood off to the side quietly watching as Mel focused on what her assistant was telling her. Mel claimed that she could be a bitch at work but Rhi saw the complete opposite. He saw her passion for whatever she was doing at that moment, he saw her drive and determination and her unbelievable desire to make everything perfect. She **was** perfection he thought as he watched her hands make a motion calling him over to her and Shayne.

"I'm sorry Rhi but I have to make some phone calls. It seems that this particular club is about to be busted for an expired liquor license. A tip came in that around 11:30 pm the cops are sweeping this area for violations. I can't let them shut this party down. Take a look around Rhi. Do you recognize any of these people?"

Rhi laughed. "Yeah, I think I've seen a few of them when I do get to watch movies. Go ahead and do what you do. I'll be alright."

"I'm really sorry. I promise to make it up to you. Hopefully I'll have this all sorted out within thirty minutes."

"Good luck." He called as he watched her walk through the crowd.


	7. Dance the Night Away

Almost forty-five minutes had passed and Rhino had gone through roughly three draft beers. The look the bartender had given him when he asked what was on draft said it all. This place was a little more upscale than where he usually hung out. Maybe all the snobs had influenced Mel to be like them. He shook his head at his own strange way of thinking. He was bored. Bored out of his mind as he watched the fish swim back and forth in the aquarium behind the bar.

"So I see you've found a way to amuse yourself." Mel took a seat next to him and smiled as the bartender set a glass of Jack and coke in front of her. "Sorry it took me so long but everything's straightened out now. So you wanna hang around here or go get your steak?"

Rhino shrugged as he threw a cautionary glance at the bartender. "If you're through and you don't mind I just as soon go somewhere a little more causal."

She couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Ok, just let me finish my drink. By the way superstar, how many people recognized you tonight?"

"The night's still young."

"How many?"

Rhino obviously ignoring her polished off the last of his beer. "So are you ready to leave yet?"

Melony couldn't control her laughter. And he couldn't take his eyes off her. For the briefest of moments the sadness was gone from her eyes and he wished it would stay that way.

"Well, Mr. Superstar it looks like you owe me. And it's perfect because I love this song."

Despite his protests she literally dragged him onto the dance floor. The beat of the song pulsed through her body as she turned toward him and wrapped one arm around his neck and grinded her body to the song. Rhi tried to move but he was hypnotized with her body and the way it moved and the way she made him feel. He wanted to shake the feelings away. Somewhere inside he knew this was wrong. Mel was a colleague and more importantly a friend. He wiped away a trickle of sweat from his brow, not sure if it was the heat or the woman that caused it. "Come on Rhi, loosen up." She tugged at his ponytail and smiled.

"You know I don't dance."

"Yeah, I know but for this one time, for me? Please?" She playfully pouted and gave him a look that he couldn't resist.

"Fine." And the minute he agreed he wished he could take it all back as the DJ decided it was time to play a slow song.

She wrapped both arms around his neck and Rhi hesitantly placed his hands on her hips. Mel could feel his body tense when she laid her head on his chest. At that moment she just wanted to tune the world out. Even though she preferred to keep her past just that. She had to admit it felt comforting to be in the arms of an old friend. Maybe this situation would work out for the best and at the very least she would have an old friend back in her life.

Rhi wasn't sure how much longer he could deny the feelings that were creeping into his heart. Slowly but surely they would come if he didn't put an end to this now. But before he could complain and suggest they go eat, the song ended, and he all but let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you for the dance." She bowed her head slightly, a smile steadily on her face.

"Why are you smiling? I warned you ahead of time my dancing skills haven't improved."

She shook her head and tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear as they walked off the dance floor. "I guess I'm just enjoying having you around. You're someone I don't have to pretend with. You knew me then and you know me now. I just hate that I pushed you and some of my other friends out of my life."

"All is forgiven. As long as you promise to get me out of here and to get something to eat soon."

"Come on Rhi." Without thinking or overanalyzing it she threw an arm around his waist. It just felt so natural.

-- -- --

The drive to the steak house on the pier was a silent one. She chalked it up to them both being tired and dismissed any notions that she may be taking her friendly feelings too far. It was crazy right? Her conscious asked. Their years in WWE he was always like a big brother and a buffer whenever she and Kurt didn't see eye-to-eye. Come to think of it, Rhi was always there to lend his shoulder when Kurt did his usual asshole stunts.

"Are we going to actually go in or is this some sort of eat in your car type deal?" Rhi asked in a sarcastic voice.

She turned off the ignition and removed the keys. "Yeah, I mean no, of course we're going in to eat."

"Good because I'm starving and I'm not looking to what passes as food in your refrigerator. It looks like a jungle or something in there with all the vegetables."

"I like to eat healthy."

"It shows." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. And he stumbled for the right words. "I, mean... you know. You look good Mel. Hell, you know that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Thank you. I think." Uncomfortable silence settled between them as they walked into the restaurant. And once they were seated Mel immediately flagged the waitress over. "I don't know about you but I need a drink."

Rhi nodded in agreement and the waitress promised to return with a pitcher of beer. And they took up the task of skimming the menus in front of them.


	8. Another Round Please

The waitress set down the second picture of beer and offered to refill their dipping sauce for the blooming onion they had ordered early as an appetizer. Both were now exchanging memories about their days on the road and happier times. Melony erupted in laughter and almost fell out of the booth when he reminded her of the time he stole Edge and Christian's clothes out of their luggage and replaced them with women's clothing. Neither Edge nor Christian had anything to put on once they got out of the showers. They walked around backstage wrapped in towels until a couple of the other guys let them borrow something to wear.

"Did they ever find out it was you?"

Rhi downed another glass of beer. "Nope. They were hell bent on it being Jericho who got a lot of ribs pulled on him in retaliation. Which was fun for me."

"I bet it was. You were always pulling shit on someone."

He shrugged. "I guess I didn't have anything better to do to get through the long days and nights on the road."

"I'm not sure I really miss that. Part of me does but not being able to actually be home for more than twenty-four hours at a time really wears a person out."

"Another fine point about TNA." He raised his beer in a mock salute.

"I really don't want to ruin tonight with business talk. If it's ok with you."

"Sure. No problem. But you know we have to leave tomorrow?"

She nodded and poured another round of beers emptying the picture just as the waitress approached the table ready to take their order. Rhino settled on a well done steak, loaded mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables while she opted for blackened tuna and a salad. And of course another picture of beer.

Dinner was full of conversation and laughter. Time went by as quickly as the pictures of beers. But neither noticed as they were so wrapped up in each other. They passed on dessert opting instead for some shots of Cuervo tequila. To which the waitress firmly warned them that neither of them would be driving home tonight and that she would gladly call them a can and deliver the tequila once whoever drove relinquished their keys and driver's license. After Mel emptied out the contents of her purse in the middle of the table and wrangled the keys to her Jeep off the ring and gave it to the waitress along with her license she started shoving the contents back into the designer bag but not before Rhino picked up a familiar looking magazine clipping.

'**The man beast Rhino returns to wrestling as he debuts for TNA.'**

Nonchalantly she took it from him and stuck it back in her purse before responding. But he noticed the slight flush in her cheeks and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I kept it because I was surprised that you went to TNA and I was so proud." She paused to study his features for a moment. "Why wouldn't I keep it Rhi? After all you are my friend, right?"

"Yeah, I was just asking because I didn't see anything around your condo. No pictures of the gang. Nothing."

Her expression quickly changed. "I have tons of mementos. I just keep them in boxes. No need to be reminded of the past when I failed so miserably."

"Don't say that Mel. You didn't fail. And you'll get your chance to have it all back. That is if you want it."

"You know I do Rhi or you never would have called me. Sometimes I think you know me better than anyone."

The waitress set down a round of shots for them and another picture of beer, which they knocked back and ordered another. Neither said much as they just took in the view of the ocean and the lights of the city. When they were finally told they were being cut off and a cab was on the way they decided to wait outside but found the ability to stand a bit of a challenge as both were a little tipsy and Mel found it extremely that Rhi, the man beast, was getting taken down by a few beers.

"We only drank what, four pictures?" She asked as she bumped into him as they were walking out through the front door.

Rhino leaned against the railing of the pier and waited while she adjusted the strap of her shoe. "I think it was more like ten or so. Maybe twelve."

"Is that even possible?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Yes babe it's more than possible because we just drank our weight in alcohol."

She punched his arm. "More like we drank your weight. Did that come out right? Well, we drank a lot, which is you weight. You know what I'm trying to say!"

He slapped his forehead and doubled over with laughter. "I swear I don't know where you come up with this stuff."

"Yeah, well... whatever." She was too tired to even think of a witty comeback. She surveyed the length of the pier and sighed. "I guess we better start walking otherwise we might miss our cab."

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she gratefully leaned into him.

--

The cab pulled up in front of her building and Rhino gently nudged her from her spot where she had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. She sat up as he was shoving a handful of bills in the cab drivers hand.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep on you." She blushed and straightened her hair the best she could with her hand.

"No problem."

The elevator ride up to her condo was silent as Mel wasn't sure what she felt safe saying. The effects of the alcohol were still pretty strong so she waited until they were inside her condo before she dared open her mouth. "I'm really sort of glad you talked me into this Rhi but I really want to know how this is going to work. When I show up at TNA Kurt's gonna be suspicious."

"He won't know you're there until I challenge him for the title. Which will be soon."

"So what will I be doing until I make my debut?"

Rhino smiled as he sat down on the sofa and watched her kick off her shoes and walk into the kitchen. "Hanging out, training and getting your mind in the game."

"Oh my mind is in the game." She called as she came back into the room carrying two bottles of beer.

"No, you're mind is in the bottle. I believe they call it liquid courage."

She smiled seductively. "No, I believe they call it seduction."

Melony placed her lips on his. Her tongue darted into his mouth teasing him to follow her, which he did willingly.

"Are you sure about this?" He breathed heavily.

"Oh I'm sure." She managed to say before her mouth was captured by his in a feverent kiss. She started taking off his shirt as he maneuvered her around so that he could lower her onto the couch. And for the rest of the night they were completely entangled in each other.


	9. Mistake?

The next morning Mel awoke to a strange sound coming from her kitchen. It was loud and obnoxious considering she had a massive hang over. Her head was throbbing, her stomach weak and she was dehydrated. She opened her eyes slowly and immediate panic set in. She was naked with only a throw from the back of her sofa covering her. And then it hit her. Like a trailer for a movie, clips from last night popped into her head. "Oh God!" She covered her eyes with her hand and fought the urge to vomit.

The noise stopped in the kitchen and she realized it must be Rhino using the blender. Making one of his special protein shakes no doubt and she smiled at the thought. God, what was wrong with her? She shouldn't be smiling she should be slapping some sense into herself. A one night stand was bad enough but one with your close friend... she let her thoughts trail off as Rhi entered the room and handed her one of his blended concoctions.

"Here this will help your hangover. I promise."

"Thanks." She mumbled as she sat up and pulled the throw tightly around her. Her face flushed with embarrassment and she couldn't seem to look him in the eyes.

Rhi took a sip of his shake and sat down across from her. He studied her expression and knew that last night was a mistake for her. "You have regrets?"

She turned her head away from him. "Don't you?"

"No! Not at all."

"Rhi last night was great. But we were both drunk and I really don't want to ruin our friendship."

He moved to the sofa and reached out and turned her face toward him. "Spare me the big speech. The only thing you said that actually makes sense was that last night was great. Do you know how long I've wanted to make love to you?"

She didn't answer. Her head was spinning and she wasn't sure she really wanted to have this conversation. Not now anyways.

"Well, do you know?"

She shook her head.

"Ever since I met you. But I pushed those feelings aside when you started dating Kurt. Now there's nothing standing in our way Mel."

She was trying to take everything it but it was too much, too soon. "What are you trying to say?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to be with you. I want to have a relationship with you. I want to be there when you go to bed and when you wake up. You know what I mean."

"Rhi I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll let me be a part of your life."

"I can't. I'm sorry." She bolted off the couch and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. The liquor from last night wasn't settling with her stomach and the bomb that Rhi just dropped on her wasn't helping her queasy stomach. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Part of her wondered if she was crazy or if maybe Rhino was.

--

Rhino couldn't believe that he put himself out there like that. It wasn't his style but she had a profound effect on him, rather his heart. She was right; it was too much, too soon. He felt like a major jackass. There were no words to make things right again. And he was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to pretend last night never happened so what could he do? There was only one thing he could do, leave.

He grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He could hear the sound of water running in the shower and decided to take a minute to leave her a note.

_Mel,_

_If I could take it all back I would. I never meant to cause you more pain. Last night was wonderful and I stand by everything I said. You mean the world to me and I would hate to lose you. So I've decided to fly back to Orlando and tackle my problems on my own. I'm sorry for everything Mel. And I hope that in time you will forgive me._

_Rhi_

He laid the note on her bed and let himself out. It was so hard to leave without saying goodbye but he'd done enough damage.

--

Mel stepped out of the shower feeling much better than she did thirty minutes ago. Her mind was actually functioning and she had decided that she was being a bit of a bitch. There was a great man whom she had spent a wonderful night with. He was great and he wanted her. So what was the big deal? She did like him. But he was her friend and they had this whole sorted history which was all going to be brought back to light as soon as she set foot in the TNA ring. She glanced at the clock it was almost noon. If they didn't get on the road soon they would be late. She pulled on a pair of shorts and was about to sit down on her bed to put her shoes on when she noticed the note on her pillow. She read it over and jumped up. "Damn it Rhino!" Mel ran down the hallway and grabbed her purse and keys off the counter. The nearest airport was only fifteen minutes away. Hopefully she could catch him before he left.


	10. Leave Me Breathless

Mel whipped the Hummer into a tight spot and dialed Rhi's cell phone only to get no answer. "Of course. Why would you actually answer your cell phone?" She walked into the front off the building and immediately found the information desk.

"I need you to page Rhino for me." She smiled politely as the woman gave her an odd look.

"Rhino?"

Mel let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. Can you please page Terry Gerin?"

Mel looked around the airport for any sign of him while the woman behind the counter paged him to come to the information counter. She waited impatiently for what seemed like an eternity until she saw him walking towards her. She couldn't hide the smile on her face. "Rhi! Why did you leave?"

"I thought it was best. You made it clear that you didn't want to move forward and I can't go back. So there was really no choice but for me to leave."

She pulled him to the side and lowered her voice. "Rhi, you took me by surprise and I can't lie it feels good being with you. But right now, with what we have ahead of us, I just don't think the timing is right."

"So there is a chance that you will give in and give us a shot?" He placed his hands on her waist pulling her close to him so that they were nose to nose.

"You know this is crazy right? And what happens if things don't work out? We'll lose our friendship."

"Yeah it's crazy and that's why it's going to work. And things **will** work. But what happens if things work out and we keep our friendship and gain even more? Ever think of it like that?"

Mel laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her with an intensity that left her breathless.

"I guess you have some good points. But I'm not agreeing to anything yet Rhi. First I want to get this Kurt shit out of the way and behind us."

"So you still want to go to TNA?"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Yes I do. That's never changed. I can handle it so stop worrying."

"It's officially my job to worry."

"Not officially."

"But you are strongly considering it, right?"

She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into him. "Yes, I'm very strongly considering it."

"So in the mean time can we still do stuff like we did last night?"

She playfully punched him in the side. "Rhino!"

"What? I was talking about going to dinner and dancing. Get your mind out of the gutter." He planted a kiss on top of her head as they walked out the door.

--

Three hours later they were back in Orlando. The trip took longer this time because Mel had to go back to her condo and pack. Rhi carried her luggage into the guest bedroom and set it on the bed and he fell on the bed with it. "You still don't travel light do you?"

"You said I needed to be prepared."

"I meant mentally." He pulled her down on top of him and pushed her hair back, his hand lingering on her cheek. "This is how it should have been back then."

"Let's not go there." She kissed his cheek before getting up and starting the process of unpacking.

"If you feel up to it, I was thinking of having Joe over so you can meet him after all he's going to work with you in the ring."

She hung up some clothes in the closet and turned to find him standing over her holding her sexy little black dress. "Yeah, it's fine with me. But I'm not exactly suffering from ring rust. I confess, I've been working with crew at a little wrestling school in Miami."

"Is that so? You're full of surprises aren't you?"

"Maybe. But that's for me to know and you to find out." She ducked under his arm and opened another suitcase.

"Ok pick one, barbeque or pizza?"

"Barbeque."

He walked out the door leaving her to her unpacking. "I'm going to fire up the grill." He called out as she sat down on the bed to reflect on how much had changed in one day.

--

Mel stood at the kitchen sink watching Rhi as he placed steaks on the grill. It was all she could do not to walk out there and devour him. She had all but given up on being happy but Rhi honestly made her happy. Looking at him now her heart was in her throat. But she couldn't start a relationship with him until Kurt was behind them both.

The doorbell rang and interrupted her thoughts. Since Rhi couldn't hear it she walked over and opened the door. "You must be Melony."

She smiled brightly. "And you, no doubt, are Joe!"

"That's me." He squeezed her in a huge hug, literally lifting her from the floor. "I've heard so much about you and even managed to catch some of your matches."

"I'm flattered Joe. Really I am."

He smiled revealing his dimples and she could easily see why this man was one of Rhi's closest friends. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer would be great."

"So who else is coming to this shindig? Rhi's been pretty secretive."

Joe opened his beer and took a few sips before sitting down on a bar stool. "I'm not really sure. I hate to say this but I'm a pretty in your face type of guy and there are a lot of us who aren't happy with Kurt and his status. And before you go there, no, it won't do any good to complain. TNA banked a lot on Kurt and they aren't political like WWE is. They leave it to us to solve our own problems."

"That could either be really good or really bad." Mel grabbed a beer for her and Rhi before heading outside with Joe.


	11. You Got It Bad

Rhino flipped the steaks on the grill not aware that he was being watched by the woman of his dreams and his best friend. His thoughts were on her naked body beneath him as last night was amazing. Sure he had been drunk but not as drunk as she was. He remembered every freckle on her gorgeous body. He remembered how ever inch of her tasted.

"Man, those steaks look like they've already been chewed." Joe called out startling Rhi out of his thoughts.

"Shit!" Rhi cursed as Joe came up behind him.

Mel couldn't control her laughter as she handed Rhi a cold beer. "So who else should I be expecting tonight?"

Rhi shot a quick look at Joe who shrugged his shoulders. "Some of the guys really wanted to see you Mel. And it's not like you think. They aren't friends of Kurt's anymore."

"Who's coming to the house Rhi?"

He took a swig from the bottle and set it down. "Relax; no one else is coming tonight. I have to guard my secret weapon."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Mel smirked and glanced between Joe and Rhi. "I think I should go and find something to do in the kitchen, like make potato salad." She walked away leaving the guys to do their thing.

--

"I thought you said she was all fragile and emotional. She looks fine to me bro." Joe took a swig of his beer.

Rhi shrugged. "Yeah she's ok now. But once she comes face-to-face with Angle I don't know what to expect. I mean she's tough but there's no telling how far Angle will take this."

"So you think Kurt might try to hurt her?"

"Not physically but mentally."

Joe scrutinized his friend's reaction when talking about Angle where Melony was concerned. Rhi's body tensed as he went on and on about what an asshole Kurt had been and how he couldn't wait to tear him apart and so forth. He slammed steaks against the grill and cursed. Joe smiled in amusement. "Man you've got it bad."

"What are you talking about?" Rhi scowled.

"You're in love with her."

"And you're one crazy Samoan."

"Don't deny it. I think you both would be good for each other."

Rhi tried to ignore Joe and turned his attention to the food on the grill. And while he could easily ignore Joe he couldn't ignore how she made him feel. Maybe Joe was right but only time would tell.

--

Being there in Rhi's house alone with him and the thought of facing Kurt again was making Melony nervous. Sure she was putting on a good front but inside she was a wreck. There was just so much to absorb with Rhi spilling his feelings. And she wasn't sure how she was going to make it through all this. She wanted to back out to admit she'd made a mistake but her ego wouldn't let her. If she _had_ to be honest with herself then she would have to admit that she wasn't entirely over Kurt. And the thought of seeing him again was something she really wasn't ready for. Mel had spent the last six months moving on and trying her best to get him out of her mind and her heart.

She was tired of having this conversation with her inner self. She was here, she had agreed to this shit and that was all there was to it.

The end.

Mel grabbed a beer from the fridge and a bottle of tequila from the cabinet. If she was going to prevail she might need the combination.

--

The threesome had a wonderful night getting drunk, eating and telling stories. Mel found herself feeling more and more at ease as the night went on. Then Rhi laid the news on her.

"You'll be training with Joe and Jacqueline tomorrow. I'll be here until they get here and they need me at the Impact taping, so I'll be late getting home."

"So this is it huh?" Mel glanced from Joe to Rhino.

"Actually there's one more thing." Joe added nervously.

Mel polished off the last of her beer and leaned back in her chair refusing to look at either one of them.

"As you know we have a pay-per-view this Sunday and, well...Dixie gave the ok to have you there during my match against Kurt."

Her jaw literally dropped and there were no words to follow that statement. She simply excused herself from the table, leaving both men staring after her.

--

Rhino knocked softly on the guest bedroom door where Mel had locked herself almost an hour earlier. He got no answer and decided that she must be asleep so he trekked to his bedroom and lay across the bed. He'd gotten her into this mess and he was determined to see her through because in the long run he had a feeling this would only make her stronger.


	12. Well Laid Plan

Melony awoke from a restless nights sleep to find that the sun wasn't even up yet. She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was 4:48 a.m. and she couldn't turn her mind off. She wasn't in the mood to read or eat or anything. She was itching to get the day started and get this shit over with. The sooner she proved she was ready, the sooner she faced her demon Kurt, the sooner she could get back to her successful life in Miami. Without a second thought she got out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweats, a tank top and her running shoes. She splashed some cold water on her face and pulled her hair into a ponytail. Carefully she tiptoed out into the hallway checking to see if Rhino's door was closed before she opened the backdoor and stepped out into the cool dawn air. The moon was bright overhead and provided plenty of light as she did her stretches and turned up her I pod. She took off like a caged animal that had just been set free. Running was her release, a way to free her trapped energy and the likes.

--

Rhino hadn't slept much that night. He couldn't for worrying about all the things that could go wrong. Things he hadn't considered when he first thought of this plan. But now he found himself worrying about the consequences of playing Mel against Kurt. Which made him wonder what his intentions were in the beginning, before he fell for her?

He was selfish as the thoughts of destroying Kurt were the only thing that fueled him. That was then and this was now.

Rhi watched from the window as she ran from the driveway and onto the street. She was clearly trying to push herself to get through this and that made him feel even worse. He raked a hand over his face and leaned his head against the coolness of the glass window.

His well laid plan was beginning to unravel.

-- --

It was almost two hours later when Mel reached the back door of Rhi's house. She was dripping with sweat and soaked from head to toe. Her breath was ragged as she slid the door opened and went into the kitchen and stuck her head under the facet and turned the cold water on full blast.

"That's going to make you sick, you know." Rhi offered her a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

She collapsed into a chair and accepted the bottle of water and towel that Rhi handed her. She wiped the water and sweat from her face and laid the towel across her shoulders. "It won't make me sick. Besides I'm going hardcore on your ass. I've decided I'm not going to waste time debating this or wondering why I'm doing it. You came to me needing my help and that was a sign in its self. So let's get this show on the road."

Rhino was speechless and in awe of the woman before him. "Great Mel, that's great."

"I thought you would think so." She gave him a slight wink and laughed. "So how about you make us some breakfast while I go jump in the shower, then you can show me some fancy moves in that ring of yours."

"Did you see it?"

Mel laughed. "Yeah, it was kind of hard to miss. This morning I went into the garage to see if you had any weights and low and behold you have weights and a full scale ring with six sides!"

"I'm going to have a building built out back for my ring and a gym. But I haven't had time to really look into it yet. So I just decided to put it in the garage."

She nodded her head. "Lucky for me huh?"

"Hey you are pretty lucky that we don't have to go to some sweaty gym with a bunch of muscle heads trying to hit on you and me having to intervene by breaking their noses."

She stood up to leave the room but paused in front of him. "Aww Rhi, you are such a romantic." She planted a kiss on his cheek before disappearing to take her much needed shower.

-- - -- -- --

Rhino had prepared an excellent breakfast of egg white omelets, his special protein shake and some sort of special lumpy oatmeal but he had assured her it was suppose to be that way because of all the extra fiber it had in it.

Then they spent the next two hours pouring over some TNA tapes and Rhino giving her extensive lectures on how things worked and what the plan was in full detail. She would have no scheduled matches she was there as his valet. She would have to jump in when needed, cut a few promos, the usual, but neither of them was worried about that part as both knew she wasn't as fragile as she looked. She had been raised on a farm and knew the meaning of hard work.

When he played her the last tape he had of a match between him and Kurt she was extremely quiet not asking questions as she had done on the previous tapes. He sat back on the sofa as she leaned forward. And he decided it would be best not to say anything and just watch her reaction. The match was a brutal one and he wanted to warn her but decided it wasn't necessary as he knew what her reaction would be.


	13. More Than Gold

The match went on forever with both men being busted open early on. It was obvious there was major heat between these two and it was almost more than she could watch yet she stayed glued to the TV screen. It was a volatile and at times vile match but she knew she had to see it through until the very end. She owed it to herself.

Rhino picked up a steel chair and busted Kurt's forehead open and when he went down Rhi went for the pin. Kurt kicked out and both men battled back and forth with a series of punches and chops. Then out of nowhere Kurt hit Rhino with a two-by-four leaving Rhi with a gash across his back. He went down and Kurt took advantage with a couple more kicks for good measure and he covered Rhi for the three count. But before the ref could raise Kurt's hand in victory Kurt leaned over Rhi and said something then spit in his face.

Mel could read lips well and what Kurt had said to Rhi was just the fuel she needed. She quickly hit the off button on the remote and turned to Rhi. "So are you ready? Let's get in the ring before Joe and Jacqueline get here."

Rhi tried to read her expression but wasn't quiet sure what to make of it. "Yeah ok, let's go."

--

The next few hours were spent in the ring where Mel was having her work cut out for her getting use to the six sided ring. But Rhi had to give her props because she caught on better than some veterans. But that was how she was; she adapted to change better than anyone he knew. She easily knew where she was in the ring and where she needed to be. It was as if the ring had been designed especially with her in mind.

"I think you need to try a sort of standing missile drop kick."

Mel shook her head as she sat on the top rope. "You're crazy; I don't have the height for it."

"Just try it. You may not have the height but the quickness and determination are there."

"Maybe so Rhi but you **know** I'm a submission girl."

Rhi walked over to her flipping her off the rope onto her back with a thud. "Exactly, this is why I want to bring you out of your comfort zone."

She flipped her legs up wrapping them around his neck and hoisted him onto his back. She ended up straddling his sternum and reached back to hook his leg. "Game over."

He kicked loose and rolled her into a sunset flip. "Not so fast."

She countered and rolled through and kicked him in the face. "You got anything better?" She leaned over him, her lips dangerously close to his. "You know I always wanted to do it in the middle of the ring, any ring.

His breathing became ragged and the rise and fall of his chest under her was an added turn on. His hands grabbed her butt and pulled her close, her body crashing into him. "Well, there's nothing stopping us here."

A throat clearing cough alerted them that they weren't exactly alone. "Hey man, if you guys want us to come back later we can."

"No shit!" Jacqueline said as she came from behind Joe.

"Jackie!" Mel screamed and leapt over the ropes in a single bound.

"Girl calm yourself!" Jacqueline laughed as she was squeezed in Mel's hug. "It's so good to see you!"

Joe stepped into the ring and extended a hand to help Rhi up. "Yo, bro what happened to you?"

Rhi licked the blood from his lip. "I was training her."

Joe laughed hysterically. "Looks like it was the other way around."

Rhi pulled Joe to the far side of the ring out of ear shot of the two women who were currently catching up with each other outside the ring. "Look Joe, I need you to be the bad guy here because I can't. And she needs to know this is serious. If we want to take Kurt down, we have to do this the right way."

"I can't do it bro. You're thinking only about taking Kurt down. You aren't thinking of her."

Rhino ran a hand through his hair. "But I am Joe, I am thinking of her. This means as much to her as it does me."

"Are you sure of that?"

"I wasn't before. I admit I was being selfish but this time I'm in it for her." He locked eyes with the Samoan Submission Machine. "You were right Joe, I've fallen for her. But I have to protect her."

Joe sighed. "Let her out of this man; don't make her face that asshole."

"It's not that easy. She needs to face him. Spend an hour with her and you'll see that she's not the weak little girl that you see her as." Rhi looked in her direction and felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He hoped he knew what he was talking about.

"Fine. But if I see any weakness, you'll call it off right?"

"Why do you care so much Joe?" Rhi stepped to him.

"Because I know you and I am a fan of hers. I'm not blind Rhino, anyone that considers you as a friend, must be gold."

Rhi couldn't help but smile. "She's worth more than gold."

--

Joe was coaching on the outside as he called out the moves for the two women in the ring. It was sort of an unfair advantage since Mel had worked with Jacqueline a lot during their WWE days. But from what Joe could see Rhino was right; Mel was as ready as she would ever be, physically anyways. He wouldn't want her to try to hold her own against Kurt but he didn't doubt that she would be able to successfully defend herself. "Alright Mel, you've impressed me but let's see how well you know this ring." Joe nodded to Jacqueline who reached for a bandanna and tied it around Mel's eyes.

"Aw come on, is this all you've got?" Mel held up her arms and turned her back to the ropes, waiting and feeling for her opponent.

Jacqueline bounced in the ring giving the assumption that she was preparing to attack as Joe slid in right beside Mel. They were in a sense about to blindside Mel but it was best to have her prepared. Mel stepped forward seemingly knowing exactly where Jacqueline was but before she could strike Jacqueline, Joe came from behind and took her legs out from under her in a modified side Russian leg sweep. The wind was knocked from her as she wasn't expecting that hit.

"So we're playing dirty now?" She sat up on the mat and tried to recover.

"No sweetie, we're trying to get you on your game. Now get with it or has all that time out of the ring made you a pussy!"

Mel's face turned red and she sprung to her feet. "You really know how to push my buttons Jackie!"

"Don't call me Jackie!"

And Joe watched as Mel started to clothesline Jacqueline and turned in mid attack and hit a standing missile drop kick Joe almost knocking him off his feet. Mel removed her blindfold and threw it down. "Have I proved myself enough? What else do you want from me?" Mel screamed as Jacqueline took a step back and Joe got in her face.

"So you think you got it together? You think you got what it takes to stand up to Kurt, to not break down on national TV, to take on what TNA dishes out?"

Mel dropped her head and took a deep breath before stepping to Joe. "I know you mean well and I know you want to test me. But to be honest with you I was wrestling in the big leagues before you even thought of coming up. I held gold before you held your first contract."

"Maybe so. Maybe that's why I'm a fan and not your enemy. Kurt's **not** the same man you once knew so we just want you to be ready."

Mel and Joe stood face to face each trying to figure out what to make of the other.


	14. Addicted

Joe and Mel stood locked in the middle of the ring; if she were taller, they would be nose-to-nose. "So why is it that Kurt is the mortal enemy here?" Mel asked as she finally backed away and hoped up onto the corner of the ring.

"Kurt's got so much passion for the business and so much drive in getting to the top that he forgets to push the others." Joe was trying to broach the subject lightly.

"In other words, he's being Kurt. A selfish ass who doesn't think anyone else deserves a push. It's turned into the Kurt Angle show and everyone else is the sideshow."

Jacqueline stepped in between the two. "Sound familiar to you?"

Mel laughed. "A little too familiar."

Joe glanced between the two before adding his last words. "Look Mel, Rhi's not the only one counting on you. Many people in TNA are upset with Kurt and we know that adding you to our roster may be costing us a moneymaker but we would rather have a positive environment. Dixie won't fire Kurt because of his current contract and we don't want you to feel used but Mel, honestly you're going to be put into storylines and situations that aren't exactly what you're use to. TNA is a lot less scripted that WWE and a lot more raw."

"Mel, we came here because you are the key to bringing Kurt down. First of all, you are the last person he would ever suspect of making a return. Secondly, you know him better than any of us and third you know that catching him completely off guard is going to throw him for a total loop therefore leaving him vulnerable." Jacqueline said before leaving the ring to get a bottle of water.

Mel raked the loose strands of hair back against her head and hopped down from the ropes. "It seems like you guys are banking a lot on me. And I have to be honest, I'm really flattered that you think I can bring him down but I really think you are underestimating Kurt."

"We're not underestimating him. We know what he's capable of to a certain point but it seems like the more power he gets the crazier he gets. Not to mention…"

Jacqueline cut him off. "That's enough Joe!"

"What is it Joe?" Mel studied the expression on his face and it was evident that they knew something she didn't. "So we're keeping secrets now? This is just great!"

"There's not secrets honey. It's just something that Rhi thought would be best if you heard it from him."

"Well Rhino's not here! So I suggest you tell me or I'm out of here."

Jacqueline threw her hands up in the air and stepped back. Joe took a deep breath. "It's just that Kurt's been drinking a lot and we suspect he may be hooked on pain killers."

"That's it?" Mel shot back.

"That's it, I guess. I mean, we just wanted you to realize that he's pretty out of it."

Mel climbed through the ropes and hopped down. "Well thanks for the news bulletin. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a shower."

--

She couldn't shake Joe's words from her head. Kurt abusing alcohol and taking pain pills like candy. Surely, he was mistaken. Kurt never drank or used an excess of pain medication. Sure when he was in real pain or had a legitimate injury he would take the prescribed amount but not sixty pills a day, which is what Joe suggested. However, if Kurt was drinking and popping pills then it would certainly explain his actions. She shook her head as if to make the thoughts magically go away. There was so much to take in and evaluate, it was almost too much for her mind to process.

--

"Melony?" Rhi called out as he dropped his gym bag by the front door. "Melony?" He knew she was here because her truck was parked out front. He made his way through the house not finding any sign of Melony anywhere when he had a sudden thought and ran to the sliding glass door that opened onto the patio. And there he found her sitting by the pool so engrossed in her world that she didn't even notice him until he was sitting beside her.

"Hey there, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much, just the usual." She lied, hoping she sounded somewhat convincing.

"How was your day? Joe didn't work you too hard did he?"

She laughed. "No, it was actually a lot of fun and I feel great. What about you?"

Rhi shrugged. "It was the same crap. I had a match against Robert Roode and got booked in a big match this Sunday at the pay-per-view."

"Really? That's great!" Mel through her arms around Rhi and gave him a quick squeeze. "Should we celebrate?"

He laughed. "Well we could but it's kind of late and we both need to get up early tomorrow."

"Why do we have to get up early? I was looking forward to staying up late and sleeping in." She seductively ran her hand down his arm.

"We can stay up late but you might want to be dressed by nine in the morning because Dixie is bringing you a contract to sign."

Mel gave him a sheer look of confusion. "Why do I need to sign a contract?"

Rhi smiled. "Oh, didn't I mention that my match Sunday has been changed from a title match to a tag team match it's going to be me and a mystery partner versus Kurt Angle and James Storm."

"And?" Mel questioned before the answer hit her in the face. "Rhino! I'm not ready to be on a pay-per-view much less in a brawl with some drunken redneck."

Rhino couldn't contain his laughter. "You won't be in a brawl. Kurt actually has to pick his partner and I'm assuming it will be Storm and when I reveal you as my partner I'm sure Jacqueline will substitute for Storm as TNA frowns on male on female violence, for this match anyways."

"I'm just not sure what to say at this moment Rhi so for your sake and mine, I'm going to bed."


	15. Red

Her thirty-minute meeting with Dixie went exceptionally well and Mel was left in awe of the head of TNA. She happily signed the one-month contract and listened intently as Dixie tried to sell her on signing a two-year deal. Dixie made it sound so good but there was so much other stuff to consider so Mel declined with the promise of giving it some thought.

Mel was glad that Rhi had opted to leave earlier that morning to give them some privacy, as she didn't want him to know about the offer from TNA if he didn't already know. She didn't need any added pressure to sign with the company. The contract was lucrative enough but she didn't really see herself making wrestling her career anymore.

--

With that frame of mind, she set forth on a shopping spree making the most of her two-week career. Part of her wanted to show Kurt and the world that there was no stopping her. The other part of her wanted to make Rhi foam at the mouth. With that in mind, she selected only the outfits that would put the other Knockouts to shame and make her impact known. Confidence was not a problem for her. She stopped by the 'it' salon in Orlando and got her hair dyed radiant red, a color she knew Kurt hated and Rhino loved. Satisfied that things were finally falling into place, she headed back to Rhi's house with a determination to see this through and reward herself with a new Hummer 3 and a trip to St Croix when it was all said and done.

- -- -- -- --

Mel pulled into Rhi's driveway and was met by Rhi who seemed to be waiting for her. She stepped out of her truck and was immediately wrapped in his arms. "You're even more beautiful than I remember! Red really is your color you know." He kissed her lips quickly before relieving her of the shopping bags she was carrying. "Didn't I tell you Dixie was great?"

"Thank you. And yes, I do believe you mentioned that she was great. What's gotten into you?"

He was grinning from ear to ear. "Dixie called me. Mel this is great, a two year contract with TNA and you haven't even debuted yet! We have to celebrate."

Mel dropped her shoulders in defeat, so much for keeping it a secret for this very reason. "I'm not signing the contract Rhi. This is not what I want for myself anymore."

"What do you mean it's not what you want?"

"Exactly what I said." She snapped. "In case you haven't noticed this is all about me helping you, Joe and all the others. None of it is about me Rhi, not that I mind but let us be honest. This is all about your revenge against Kurt."

"No Mel, you're wrong. This is about our revenge."

She shook her head sadly. "No Rhi, I gave up seeking revenge a long time ago. Wrestling is still a passion but no longer a dream. I'm not going back on my word to help you but don't try to make this about me when it's all about your vengeance against Kurt."

"What about us?"

Mel stared at him for the briefest of moments. "What about us Rhi? Does one drunken night really count for something?"

"I thought it did."

She grabbed her purse and started inside when she turned to him. "I'm not sure why I'm really here. I'm not sure why I really agreed to help you but I already have my regrets."

He watched her walk inside as anger boiled inside him. He knew it was a possibility that she would turn on him he just didn't know it would be so soon.

--

The next two days Rhi gave her the space she needed and kept out of her way. He kept busy by going to the gym and hanging out at Joe's house. Their paths never crossed except at night when he would return home and find her asleep on the couch with an old TNA tape in the VCR. And on that particular night, Saturday night, he found her curled up asleep with a TNA tape playing that included him versus Kurt Angle in a steel cage. He was glad she was asleep because it was a match he didn't want her to see, in which Kurt handcuffed Rhi to the steep cage and proceeded to beat him into a bloody pulp. It wasn't a good moment for Rhino. He debated picking her up in his arms and carrying her off to bed because right now all he wanted was to feel her in his arms but he decided it was best to just leave her be. He walked over to the hall closet and retrieved a blanket, which he carefully spread over her and walked away.

--

The next morning Rhi was greeted with more than just the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. As he rolled over, he was greeted with a face full of hair and realized that Mel was snuggled up beside him. For a moment he froze not sure of what to make of her brave move after all she wasn't she suppose to be mad at him?

He didn't want to move preferring to savor the moment. However, she must have felt him as she rolled over to face him. "I'm not going to make any excuses nor blame my attitude on the stress of this situation, I'll just say I've been a complete bitch to you Rhi and I'm sorry."

"It's fine Mel. No one expects you to be Mary fucking sunshine. I've asked a lot of you and a lesser woman would have probably told me where to go screw myself. I owe you a lot for doing this."

She smiled up at him. "You can start repaying me now." She placed her hand behind his neck pulling his mouth down to meet hers in a smoldering kiss that was only the beginning.


	16. Admit It!

"Rhi, I'm so nervous. I didn't really think I would be this nervous." Mel rung her hands nervously and shifted back and forth.

"Do you need to pee?" Rhi asked with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"I'm glad you are so amused. No, I do not need to pee. I'm nervous."

"So you said."

Mel glanced around the practically empty parking lot and waited for Rhi to get their bags out of the trunk. "So they're really going to keep me under tight wraps until our match huh?"

"Yeah, Dixie spent extra for some men in black security for you and everything. Your locker room is more secure than Fort Knox."

Her eyes grew wide and she absently chewed on her fingernail. "Are you serious?"

Rhino laughed as he slammed the trunk and threw their bags over his shoulder. "No Mel, geez, will you lighten up."

She fought the urge to hit him in the gut instead she quietly fell into step with him as they entered the studio. "Seriously Rhi, no one knows I'm here?"

"Only a select few people know you're here and Dixie is pulling the strings in case Kurt tries to change the match or substitute anyone else. Jackie is a lock as his partner."

They walked down to the end of the corridor and Rhi opened the door nearest to the entrance ramp. "This is your locker room for tonight." He sat her bag down as she nervously walked around taking in her surroundings. "Come on, I want you to walk the ramp and see how the ring and cameras are set up so you won't be completely lost."

"Oh God, I feel sick."

He grabbed her hands and held them in his and gently pressed his forehead against hers forcing her to stand there and listen to all he was about to say. "You've got this Mel. This is what you use to do, it's no different. You're here to walk out there and show the world what you're made of. Now do what you need to do to get your mind in this cause we're in it together. Ok?"

She simply nodded opting not to say anything as she was mentally gearing up and trying to take in all that Rhi was explaining about the placement of cameras, announcers and etcetera. Afterward he escorted her back to her locker room and sat down on a chair.

"Are you ok Mel? I mean really ok?"

She busied herself hanging up her outfit and smoothing out the wrinkles. "Yeah, I'm great. Just trying to get my mind frame together. That's all." She offered a weak smile.

"I guess I need to get to the locker room and get ready our match is next to last so I'll check back in. Dixie will probably stop by but make sure you stay here and don't step a foot outside this room."

"Yes warden."

He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry Mel; honestly I don't know how to make this up to you."

"I'm not sure you can make it up to me."

He stood there for a moment trying to decode the look in her eyes and decided that maybe it was best if he just leave and let her be.

--

"Hey man! How's it going?" Joe asked as Rhi came through the door and literally threw his bag across the locker room.

"It's going fucking fantastic Joe!" Rhino snapped in a sarcastic voice.

Joe threw up his hands in surrender. "There's no need to take it out on me bro. This was your idea."

"Don't remind me." Rhino furiously paced the length of the room.

Joe shook his head. "Man you've come this far don't go second guessing yourself now. After all, she might just surprise you."

"You think I don't know that. It's the surprise me part that's worrying me."

Joe frowned. "I'm not sure I'm following you here."

"Tonight will be the first time she sees Kurt in over six months."

"And?"

Rhino slammed a fist against the concrete wall. "And! Do you think I'm stupid Joe?"

"No, but I think you may be crazy."

"I'm not crazy. Just think about it Joe. She's going to see him for the first time, what if all those feelings she once had for him come rushing back. What if she goes back to him or he manipulates her into coming back to him?"

Joe pulled on his boots and took up the task of lacing them not even bothering to look at the caged beast pacing before him. "Is that what you think of her Rhi? Do you think so lowly of her that after all Kurt's done to her; she's just going to run back into his arms? Or is it that you are jealous and scared?"

Rhino stopped pacing for the moment and stared a hole through Joe. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"Admit you're in love with her!" Joe pushed.

"What would that prove?"

Joe smiled reveling his dimples. "That you're the better man for loving her."

Rhino felt as if he'd been hit by a Mack truck at the realization of what Joe had just said. It was his one weapon that set him apart from Kurt. He loved her where Kurt loved the chase of the gold and there was no doubt that Rhi would give up anything and everything to have her.

--


	17. Forgotten Hero

Mel sat in the lonely locker room trying to remember as much as she could about Kurt. The good, the bad and the rest. She knew that once he saw her it would be electric, not that that was a good or bad thing. She really wished Rhi were there to calm her nerves. Mel reflected on the past few days with Rhi and how easily they connected. She spent time thinking of all the possible scenarios that could play out. What if Kurt came at Rhi like he did on that tape that Rhino didn't know she watched? What would she do? Would Kurt shit himself at her making a return to a life he basically screwed her out of? The more she thought of him the more pissed she got.

Now it was just a matter of time and a matter of her heart.

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts as she sat back in her chair. "Hey Melony, I just wanted to welcome you to our family even if it is for a short extent."

Mel extended her hand to accept Dixie's in a strong handshake. "Thank you. It's really an honor to be here."

"Rhino tells me that there's no convincing you of staying with TNA past the two week mark. Is that true?"

"This life isn't for me anymore. The only reason I'm here is because of Rhi. And once he wins the title I'm back to my life in Miami."

"What if I offer you more?"

Mel sharply turned on her. "I'm not for sale!"

Dixie stood her ground. "I'm not trying to buy you. I'm trying to help you."

"Has it occurred to any of you that I don't need your help, you need mine?"

"Are you always this cocky?" Dixie smiled.

"You bet I am. And further more are you always this persistent?"

Dixie laughed. "You bet I am."

They locked horns neither wanting to give into the other. However, being a wrestler primarily Mel pushed Dixie. "Give me a guarantee that Rhi will win the title."

"Is that really how you want him to win it?"

"No!" Mel snapped.

Dixie shook her head. "I'm offering you a spot as a prime contender for the women's title. A chance to shine and a chance to put yourself on the frontline again. What do you say?"

"I have to think about it."

--

Mel paced her locker room wishing she could have a stiff drink; instead, she would have to channel her anger into a workout. She hated being thrust back into a life she was forced to give up. She hated that he actually liked Dixie and the empire she had built. She hated that she was about to test her feelings for Rhino in the worst way possible, by facing Kurt for the first time since he broke her heart and her spirit.

It was a day she couldn't forget although she tried hard to.

_"That was a great match Kurt. I swear I think with you having the belt it only makes you better." She wrapped her arm around his waist and continued to walk backstage with him._

_"Thanks babe. You know I couldn't have done it without you."_

_She smiled up at him. "You know you're a sex God don't you?"_

_"Only to you."_

_"Let's keep it that way." She teased before grabbing his gold medal and pulling his face down to hers and planting a huge kiss on his soft lips. "I got to get ready for my match. I'll meet you in your locker room."_

_He patted her ass when she turned to leave. "Go get' em baby." He smiled as he watched her walk away._

_--_

_Mel bounded down the hallway, hardly able to contain her excitement. She had just won her match against Mickie James to be the number one contender for the Women's title that Candice currently held. Kurt was going to be ecstatic. First, he won gold now it was her turn. Maybe Vince would even come up with some storyline to put her and Kurt together as the 'golden couple'. _

_She knocked on his locker room door and got no answer. She carefully cracked the door open and called out his name only to be met with a moan. She opened the door further as Rhino rounded the corner and called out for her to stop. But she stepped into the room only to find Kurt in his underwear entangled with a half clothed Melina. It took a moment for it to register and a minute longer for her to turn and run away from the horrid sight. It was Rhino that followed after her checking on her, offering to drive her wherever she wanted until Kurt showed up to try to explain and apologize. Mel didn't want to hear it not at that moment anyways. _

_"Nothing happened Mel." He pleaded with her but she wouldn't even look at him because if she did those baby blues of his would reel her right back in._

_"That's only because I walked in on you."_

_Kurt reached for her hand, which she snatched away. "Come on baby, it's no big deal. Like I said nothing happened, we were just fooling around."_

_Tears filled her eyes and she tried unsuccessfully to bat them away. "It may be no big deal to you but how would you feel if you caught me in a compromising position with someone else?"_

_It wouldn't be that big of a deal after all you've already helped me to get the title. What else could you possible do for me that some other skank can't do?"_

_She felt the vile rise up in her throat as she fought the urge to puke right there, instead the anger took over and she took a swing at him only for him to catch her wrist and hold it tightly above her head. "Don't make that mistake Mel. I give it to you, you have more brains and balls than these other bimbos, which is one of the reasons, I 'fell' for you. But now that I have gold I really don't see the need in us continuing this 'relationship'."_

_He leaned in to kiss her one last time and she turned her face and when he got even more forceful and squeezed her face in his hand trying to make her face him Rhino stepped up behind him and demanded that he leave her be. _

_"You've done your damage Kurt now leave before I have to kick your sorry ass out of here."_

_"This is between me and her." Kurt dropped his hand from her face and stepped to Rhino._

_"It's not worth it Rhi." Mel pleaded with him to just let it go. And he turned his attention to her._

_"Are you ok?" Rhi asked as he pushed her hair out of her face and tilted her chin so he could get a better look to see if Kurt left a mark._

_She furiously swiped away the tears that fell embarrassed that both men were a witness to her weakness. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh you two make me sick. How is this any different than me and Melina?"_

_Mel leaned her head back and willed the tears to go away. However, before she could respond and tell Kurt what a worthless ass he was, Rhino punched him with a hard right drawing blood from his nose._

_"Oh my God Rhino." She wanted to step forward but resisted, as she was secretly happy that he did what she couldn't_

_Kurt held his nose and lunged toward Rhi. "You son of a bitch, you fucking broke my nose."_

_Rhi ducked Kurt's fist before he could land the punch. "I'm warning you Kurt, leave now and get your nose checked out or they may have to cart you out of here in an ambulance."_

_Kurt gave them both one last glare before turning and leaving. Once he was out of sight, she broke down in a heap of sobbing and Rhino was there to hold her, comfort her and play hero. The hero she had all but forgotten until now._


	18. Wish Upon A Star

Mel knew it wouldn't take long for her to figure out where her head was. As usual, it followed her heart, which was in Rhino's massive hands. She picked up her I pod and turned the volume to maximum before plugging it into her ears. She lay down on the cold, hard concrete floor and tried to breathe out all the toxic thoughts.

Her thoughts drifted to all the signs that she refused to acknowledge. She wanted Rhi and he wanted her. Dare she say they loved each other? Not after all she had been through with Kurt would she ever consider giving her heart to another man.

She didn't hear the knock on her door nor did she hear him call out her name. Nevertheless, she did manage to open her eyes when she felt his body next to hers. She smiled and removed the headphones from her ears. No words were exchanged right away as they both were feeling the security of being there with the other.

She needed him more than she cared to admit.

He wanted her more than he cared to let on.

Their eyes met and his lips crashed down on hers in a demanding kiss that left her reeling. Not that she wanted to stop him but she couldn't because he was rendering her breathless. He paused long enough to shift his body over hers, one hand cradling her neck the other smoothing her hair back from her face. "Do you think we stand a chance Mel?"

"Rhi please, can't we just get through one thing at a time?"

"I'm trying Mel, but it's honestly killing me that you are about to walk out of this room and face Kurt. I don't want him to have a chance to hurt you again."

"Then you should have thought about that before you asked for my help." Immediately she wished she could take it back but her big mouth had already blurted it out.

Rhi sat up and held out a hand to help her off the floor. He gave her more than a gentle yank as he tugged her to him. "You know sooner or later I wish you would make up your mind. You came here willingly. All I did was call and ask for your help you could have just as easily said no but you didn't. You and I both would have to be complete fools not to see what's going on between us but I'll be damned if I just idly sit by and let you make a fool of me" He paused longingly looking into her blue eyes, wanting to say more but deciding against it as he exhaled. "Mel, be careful out there." Rhino kissed her lips softly and walked out the door.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled but it was too late.

--

The arena was on fire as she could here the thunderous applause and cheers all the way in her dressing room. She watched the matches from the monitor in her room as she dressed. She laced up her sparkling silver wrestling boots and took another look in the mirror. The tiny hot pink and silver shorts and matching bra top looked stunning against her tan skin. Her red hair was a perfect contrast as she had added some pink streaks to match her outfit. She couldn't help but laugh. She was quiet the contrast of Rhi's character and his overall style. However, she didn't deny that outside the ring they compliment each other rather nicely. If she could just get through tonight without trying to be anyone's hero then she would make it all up to Rhi.

A sudden knock on her door made her heart race. "Yes." She called out. But no one answered and she knew it was her cue. She glanced over at the monitor and saw Kurt and Jacqueline in the ring. Her heart rose to her throat. In a matter of seconds, she would be in the ring facing all her fears. She only hoped she was as strong as everyone seemed to think she was. Rhino's music blasted through the arena and she knew she had about thirty seconds to make it to the curtain.

Rhi was there waiting for her, a look on his face that said he halfway expected her not to come out with him. Neither needed words to convey their feelings. He took a moment to take her in and she smiled as the look of approval registered on his face. "Let's do this."

She stepped back giving him the space he needed to walk out and acknowledge the fans before she shocked the world.

--

"And Rhino's tag partner ... Melony!"

She walked out and the fans went wild. She blew a kiss and waved, acknowledging each side of the arena. The walk down the ramp was one of the longest yet shortest. The look on Kurt's face said it all but his attack on Rhino said even more. She made it ringside and went around shaking the fans hands and even poising for a few quick pictures as everyone in the ring had their attention on her. Secretly she was taking it all in cause it felt like she really deserved the attention, the praise, the applause. But when she finally stepped into the ring, climbed to the top rope for one last pose, and jumped down, she was met with blue eyes that she couldn't quite read. Her heart leapt into her throat and she felt the vile rise ; both from nerves and fear. Fear that she wouldn't make it through this match, not with him.

"Well, this is a shock. Welcome back I guess." Kurt extended his hand and she was dumbly about to shake his hand which no doubt probably would have sent her to the mat in a cheap attack instead Rhino hit him with a deadly gore that sent Kurt's body sprawling to the mat.

"Get to the corner." Rhi shouted and she climbed through the ropes as he set about his attack on Kurt.

They continued their assault in the ring with Mel shooting Jacqueline worried glances. Both men battled back and forth with Kurt clearly distracted by Mel on the ropes. After successfully knocking Rhino down and rendering, him out for the moment Kurt came over to her getting in her face. "I know you're just doing this to screw with me but to show up with Rhino, what are you thinking?" Before she could answer and before Rhi could attack, Kurt pulled her into a hard kiss leaving her lips stinging when he finally pulled away.

Rhino was waiting, stalking Kurt and hit him with a massive gore as soon as Kurt turned around. Rhi shot Mel a look and she knew what was next, she nodded and held out her hand for the tag. She climbed to the top rope for her signature move a shooting star elbow drop that she calls the 'wish upon a star' and nailed it beautifully. Her face was inches from his as she whispered, "I'm thinking I want my career back and to make you pay for making me so miserable." The ref made the three count and Rhi came to her side and gave her a quick hug as he and the ref raised her arms in victory. It wasn't the feeling she hoped for but it would have to do.


	19. The Big Comeback

Rhi escorted Mel back to her locker room in silence. She knew he was mad, mad at himself. She could see it on his face when he gored Kurt after watching him kiss her. There was nothing she could have done to prevent it and they both knew that. It was all a part of a psychological game, one that Kurt played all too well.

"So are you going to brood the rest of the night or are you going to say something?" Mel asked as she pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"I'm not brooding."

"What do you call it then?"

Rhi's fist connected with the lockers causing Mel to jump. "Damn it Mel this isn't a joke! Is it so hard for you to take this serious? Or is that what you do now turn everything into a big joke?"

Before Mel could answer, he stormed out of her locker room and despite her calling out his name, he didn't return. Stunned at his outburst she fell into the chair an let her head rest in her hands. Mel's mind immediately returning to the kiss that Kurt had planted on her. A knock on the door made her look up expecting to see Rhi her face practically drained of color as Kurt Angle stood in the doorway. "Are you going to invite me in or do you need your boyfriends permission?"

"He's not my boyfriend." She snapped. "Come on in if you insist."

Kurt smiled and walked in taking a seat opposite her. He cleared his throat and nervously surveyed the room before reaching for her hand which he held in his. "Mel, I can't believe you're here. Do you know how many times I've wanted to call just to hear your voice? Why didn't you tell me that you were making your comeback at TNA?"

Her throat was dry and his blue eyes were sucking her in. And she wasn't exactly sure but the room seemed smaller. She was in trouble.

"I'm not making a comeback really. I'm just here as a favor to a friend."

Kurt laughed. "Rhino?"

"Maybe. Why is that so funny?"

Kurt shook his head. "No reason. Just that I can't believe he's going to all this trouble to get you in the bed. Because you do know that's what he's after right?"

"He's not you Kurt! There's more on his mind that seeing how many whores he can screw."

"Oh so you're still hung up on that?" I told you it was a mistake and I can only apologize so many times. Can't we move on?"

She gave him a sarcastic smile and stood up. "Sure we can Kurt. You can move on out the door and never come back."

"Mel, I'm sorry really I am. Can't you see how good we would be together here in TNA? It can be a fresh start for both of us. I've missed you Mel, haven't you missed me?"

She didn't want to answer him and she did not have to, as it was evident in the way, she shifted nervously and averted his gaze. Kurt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You have to give me another chance Mel; I need you more now than I ever did." He whispered into her ear before kissing her softly.

"You broke my heart Kurt and I never thought I would get over it. Why should I take that chance again?"

He tipped her chin up forcing her to look into his eyes. "Even though it wasn't that long ago I was less mature and stupid. I've grown as a man and have cut out all the partying and hanging around with bad influences. I've never stopped loving you and I could never hurt you Mel. Please forgive me and tell me we can start over."

There was so much in his eyes that made her want to believe every word he was saying but the fact that she tasted vodka on his tongue made her weary. She wasn't sure how much to say or not to say. "I don't know Kurt. I need some time to think about it."

He kissed the top of her head. "Take your time." He scribbled down his phone number on a piece of paper and placed it in her hand. "Call me if you decide or if you want to go out to dinner or coffee." He gave her a wink and walked out the door letting it shut behind him. She stared at the number in her hand and felt the urgent need for a drink. She decided to jump in the shower and get dressed so as soon as Rhi returned, if he did, they could head out to the nearest liquor store.

--

"What the fuck are you doing here Angle?" Rhi hissed through clenched teeth.

"Don't get your panties twisted Sparky. I was just welcoming Melony to TNA the proper way."

Rhi grabbed Kurt by his suit jacket and slammed him against the wall. "If you so fucking much as lay a hand on her I will fucking kill your ass."

A smirk spread across Kurt's face. "Oh, it wasn't my hands."

Rhino punched Kurt in the jaw and took him down both men brawled back and forth with security trying to break them up. Mel opened her door to see what the commotion was all about and immediately wished curiosity hadn't got the better of her. She grabbed Rhino by the arm and he yanked it from her. "Unless you want me to jump in the middle of this fight and tear you both limb from limb you'll come with me **now**!" Mel said in a low tone and Rhino gave Angle one last glare before walking into Mel's dressing room and slamming the door shut behind him.


	20. Love You Back

Rhi paced back and forth, as veins bulged out in his temple and neck. He was angry, furious and ready to tear someone apart. But why she didn't honestly know but she was sure it had something to do with Kurt. "Rhi, will you please tell me what went on with you and Kurt?"

"Not now."

She knew when to back off. She finished putting her gear into her bag and gathered her hairbrush and cosmetics off the table. She glanced over at Rhino who appeared to have the weight of the world on his shoulders and she wished she could ease his pain but right now, she couldn't. He had brought her into this mess and she had to protect herself primarily.

Rhi grabbed up her bags. "Come on let's get out of here."

"Fine. But what about your bags?"

"I don't really care what happens to my stuff it's replaceable but you aren't."

And in that moment, Mel was forced to see what she had been denying all along. She loved him.

--

The ride home was silent and even a bit awkward as Rhi was still fuming. She got out and grabbed her bags.

"I'll get those just leave them." Rhi called out as he leaned against the truck and gazed toward the sky.

"It's ok, I've got them. Aren't you coming in?"

"Not until I clear my head and cool off. I don't want to be around you when I'm like this."

She dropped her bags and walked over to him. Part of her wanted to slap him and kiss him the other part of her wanted to just break down in tears at the mess they had created. She chose neither option. "Rhi, I've given you time to cool off in the locker room and on the ride over here. I'm not giving you any more time. Now either tell me what's going on or I'm leaving."

Rhino took a deep breath before exhaling. "Did it ever occur to you how I felt after having to watch Kurt kiss you in the ring? Or maybe I should be asking you what's going on?"

"I didn't have time to think about much Rhi. The match happened so fast and then you stormed out on me... is that why you left?"

"I do owe you an apology. Seeing him kiss you the way he did really got to me. Then seeing him coming out of your locker room. I don't know what to think anymore. I asked you up here to throw him off his game and instead you've thrown me off mine."

She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her palm. "Rhi, there is nothing left between Kurt and I. I'm one hundred percent over him. He came to my dressing room to try to persuade me to come back to him but that's not even an option."

"And why is that?"

She gazed up at him blue eyes meeting brown. "Because I'm in love with you. I love you Rhi!" A smile spread across her face as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. His lips never left hers as he scooped her up and carried her into the house and straight to his bedroom.

--

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Rhi asked as he took a sip of his protein shake.

"Only about three thousand, nine hundred and sixteen times last night." She smiled and sat down across the table with her coffee and waffles.

"Was it too much?" He asked jokingly.

"No I think you could have said it more actually." She gave him a wink and poured syrup over her waffles.

Rhi laughed and stole a piece of her carefully cut waffle. "What do you want to do today?"

"What are my options?"

Rhi contemplated for a moment before answering. "We can always go to the beach, lounge around the house or we can ... head to Miami and check in on things."

She ran around the table and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She repeated between kisses to his face.

"I kind of thought you may be a little homesick, you know since you're so far away from home."

She stuck her tongue at him before finishing her breakfast. "What time are we leaving?"

"As soon as you get ready, I'm already packed."

--

There was so much happiness in Mel's heart that she thought it might burst at any moment. There was a small, very small instant when she thought it would be dangerous to see Kurt again but having Rhi in her life cancelled out all that Kurt could ever possibly do to try to win her back. She threw her stuff into a bag and thanked God that everything was finally falling into place. She was finally in love with a man that was capable of loving her back.


	21. Caught in the Rain

Rhi and Mel arrived in Miami just in time for lunch and she insisted on taking him to her favorite place, an Italian deli around the corner from her condominium. After they ordered their food, which he assumed, they were taking back to her place she surprised him with yet another stop, the beach.

"Before you turned my life upside down I use to eat lunch here just about every day." She spread out a blanket and kicked off her shoes before sitting down.

"So I've basically destroyed your life?" Rhi asked as he sat down next to her.

She smiled at him. "No. You have made me realize what I want out of life. You've made me want to live again. Before you called me, my life was all about work. I lived my life for work and nothing else. I'm not saying I want back into wrestling full time but you have reminded me of how to have fun." She kissed him softly on the lips before setting about unpacking their lunch.

Rhi didn't think now was the best time to tell her what he was thinking so he decided to delay it once again as he put a smile on his face and pushed his shades onto his head. "I'm glad you got something out of all this Mel."

"Are you kidding I got you didn't I?"

"Of course. For as long as you want me."

"Forever would be nice." She winked before handing him a plate and pouring him a glass of wine. "So is there anything you want to do while you're in Miami?"

"I don't suppose you own a sailboat?" Rhi asked half jokingly.

"No, but I can get us one if you happen to want to go sailing." She said as she picked at the food in front of her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want to go sailing?" Before he could answer she had flipped open her phone and was setting up a time tomorrow to go sailing. Rhi stared at her in disbelief she was definitely a woman who got what she wanted.

"So should I assume that we are going sailing tomorrow?"

"Yes, if it's what you want."

Rhino watched as she toyed with her food and popped a piece of bread into her mouth. He couldn't help but smile. She was so good at closing off her feelings and pain. "Anything bothering you?"

"No why?" She asked curiously.

"I guess I'm just worrying too much. You seem to be handling things so well and I know it has to take more to get over someone."

She turned to him her face said it all, she was a little mad. "Would it make you feel better if I sat here crying into a bottle of wine?"

"No! That's not what I meant."

She shook her head while swallowing the last bite of her food. "No, I know what you meant Rhi. You think that I should have some long lost feelings stirring in the pit of my stomach for him. You think that seeing him resurrected all my burning love and desire for him. You thought you were going to have to save me from his evil clutches. Truth be told I thought all that myself but when he came into my locker room yesterday, I knew that there was no room left in my heart for him. You cured me of anything I ever felt for him. Rhi, I am fully and totally in love with you. You sir, have my entire heart in your hands."

He pushed the food that was separating them out of the way and braced her back with his hand as he leaned in and kissed her with such fierce passion she was left breathless. He gazed into her blue eyes fighting the urge to rip her clothes off and take her right there. "Let's pack up and head back. There are things I want to do to you that are against the law, in public anyways." His body pressed into her igniting a fire that was about to be out of control. Her breathing became ragged and her clothes became too restricting as she ran her hands under his shirt and down his back.

"I'm not sure I can't wait that long Rhi." She breathed into his ear before teasing him with her tongue.

"Oh God Mel, I want you so bad." He dipped his head kissing her neck. One hand found its way to cup her ass the other hand was teasing her hardening nipple. They were so caught up in each other that neither noticed the darkening gray clouds or the rumble of thunder in the distance. It wasn't until the clouds unleashed a fury of raindrops on them that they took notice.

Rhi jumped up and started throwing stuff into the basket as Mel just stood back watching. She could only laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh nothing. It's just here I was thinking that you were a big strong guy not afraid to take risks and you're letting a little rain put a damper on things?"

Rhino grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. Her body crashed into his as the rain pounded against them, her hair was plastered to her face and she was shivering. "Mel, be serious. Wouldn't you much rather finish this in the warmth of your hot tub?"

"Excellent point. So I guess I'll meet you at the truck since the last one is a rotten...egg?" She laughed as she took off running leaving Rhi to gather the food and blanket.

Minutes later, she was struggling for her breath as she leaned against their vehicle. She was laughing too hard at Rhi who was soaking wet and searching frantically for the keys that she currently held in her hands. "Looking for these?" She dangled them in front of him.

"You can be such an ass at times!"

"But you still love me." The realization at that moment almost brought her to tears as she realized that life without him would be a waste. He reached out and braced the back of her neck with his hand, gently pulling her to him.

"I do love you, more than you could possibly know."

His lips crashed down on hers. The only thing that mattered now was being with each other. The rain pounding down and the wind swirling about took a seat to the desire that burned within. Her body shivered more so from his kiss than the rain but Rhi being the man that he was pulled away. "You're freezing. Let's go before you catch pneumonia."


	22. Understanding

Understanding

* * *

She couldn't help but smile the entire way back to her house. It had been a while since she had been this happy and right now, despite being soaking wet and cold, she was on cloud nine. She studied him as he focused on the traffic surrounding them and how sexy he looked with his wet shirt plastered against his muscles. Once they got back to her condominium, she knew her plan; turn on the hot tub and grab those bottles of champagne that she had been saving for a special occasion.

"What are you smiling about?"

She blushed. "Just some dirty thoughts."

"Go on." Rhi prompted.

"I can show you better than I can tell you."

Rhino shot her a quick glance. "Promise?"

She laughed. "Oh yes."

They continued the teasing banter until they pulled into the parking lot of her building. He shut off the ignition and hopped out making it to her side before she could get her seatbelt undone. He opened her door and before she knew it, his lips were on hers in a smoldering kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss with her own intensity. His hands made their way under her shirt and she fought back chills as the rain lightly fell against them. Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her all the way to the door before letting her down. Their eyes met as she chewed her bottom lip nervously, a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. Rhi placed a quick kiss on her cheek before removing his hands from her waist and opening the door for her.

----------------

Once they were safely inside her condominium and the door shut behind them clothes began to fly off. Their undying need to be together becoming so strong that they succumbed to each other and once they were satisfied, Mel turned on the hot tub while Rhino grabbed a bottle of champagne.

"Thank you." She said as he handed her a glass and slid into the water next to her.

"No thank you for giving me a chance, for giving _us_ a chance." He kissed her lips gently as she blushed and took a sip of champagne. The rest of the night was spent in drunken bliss and for once Mel could say she was complete and completely happy.

As they lay together in bed, legs tangled with sheets. She fell into a light sleep in Rhi's arms, her breathing matching his until he spoke. "Mel, I want you to move in with me. I know the rational side of you is going to say no and argue that it's too soon. But honestly can you imagine a night not like this?"

She knew it was coming. Things were evolving so fast but at the same time it al felt so right, so natural. Her heart seemed to skip a beat as she propped herself up on an elbow so she could look into his eyes. "No I can't. I can't imagine a night not being in your arms."

"So you'll move in with me?"

She shook her head up and down. "Yes."

She couldn't contain her laughter as he grabbed her, holding her tightly while planting kisses along her cheek and down her neck. "You make me the happiest I've ever been baby."

"I love you so much." Mel managed to say before sleep took over.

Rhi kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms protectively around her. "I love you too."

- -------- ------ ----

The next morning was a frantic scramble to shower, pack, grab breakfast and go over their itinerary. They had to drive back to Rhi's so he could get his ring gear and head down to the studio to go over their match for the evening. Mel needed to meet with Dixie and go over her contract. She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in a matter of weeks. She was genuinely happy. So happy that words couldn't express how content she was.

-----------------

They arrived in Orlando a few hours later and headed straight to the Impact studio. Rhino grabbed their bags while Mel grabbed their protein shakes. "I'm kind of excited about tonight."

"That's great baby."

"I wonder who I'll be facing tonight in my first official match."

Rhi shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe Jacqueline."

"I hope so."

They walked the rest of the way to the studio in silence. Once they were inside Rhi headed to the locker room to drop off their bags while Mel went in search of Dixie. She knocked on Dixie's office door before entering.

"Hey Melony. You ready to sign this contract?" Dixie smiled up at the redhead and gave her a friendly wink.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Dixie walked around her desk and shut the door allowing for more privacy. She pulled up a chair next to Mel and looked her right in the face. "Look I know things are a mess right now. Your history with Kurt and his ego are a big problem. But I think in a controlled setting this is going to make a great storyline." Dixie held up her hand to stop Mel from interrupting her. "Before you say anything just hear me out. Rhino and the guys are hell bent on teaching Kurt a lesson and I can't really blame them. My main priority here is to make ratings. I think this triangle of sorts is just what we need. Of course I need your permission to continue with my plans."

Mel studied the woman sitting beside her. Dixie was beginning to sound a lot like Vince Mc Mahon but she knew Dixie had a valid point. As long as this was going on, she might as well bank some ratings with it.

"What did Rhino about it?"

Dixie averted her eyes. "Well, I haven't exactly told him yet. I was hoping you might talk to him for me."

"Well what exactly is your plan Dixie?"

The older woman stood and walked behind her desk and pushed a manila folder in front of Melony. "Sign these first, then we'll talk business."

Melony looked over the contract before picking up a pen and scrawling her signature across the paper never once taking her eyes off Dixie.


End file.
